Eternal slumber
by jackswoman
Summary: Rose is sent into a deep sleep after an accident even though her parents have cushioned her from the outside world. A man known as the Doctor has haunted her dreams for years and is the only one who can save her others have tried.
1. Prolouge

"Nooooo

"Nooooo!" a scream rang through the huge home of Jackie and Pete Tyler

"Jacks wake up," Pete started shaking his wife getting her out of the nightmare,"Jacks."

"Rose where's Rose?" she immediately asked when she awoke

"Safe in her bed and I'd be surprised if she is still asleep with all that racket you're making."

"Thank goodness," Jackie sighed in relief," I'd better go check on her."

Pete stopped Jackie before she could take one step," Let me go and check on her. Go back to sleep. I promise I'll let you know if anything is wrong."

This seemed to pacify Jackie, who went right back to sleep. Slipping carefully into the hallway Pete made his way to his daughter's room. As he got closer he realized that Rose wasn't as asleep as he thought she was. The bedclothes were on the floor and Rose was whimpering in her sleep.

"Doctor…..Doctor," she moaned, her head tossing back and forth on her pillow.

Her eyes may have been open, but Pete knew his daughter was still in the throws of her nightmare. He sat next to her and gathered her in his arms; whispering comforting words Rose calmed down. When she finally fell back to into peaceful slumber Pete covered her back up with the blanket and quietly left the room. Closing the door he wondered who was this Doctor and why was his little girl crying for him? _She's only twelve years old and I haven't heard her gushing about any boys,_ shrugging his shoulders he went back to his room for what he hope was a restful sleep.

Well here's my prologue for my new story, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and if you have any ideas please let me know in the review, thanks (yes I know pete is alive that's how it is in this story) if anyone could give me an idea of where to place this, thanks again.


	2. Chapter 1

6 years later…

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving for work!" Rose yelled into the house

"Rose don't forget to call us when you get there so we know you arrived safely," Jackie called back

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore—"

"I don't care if you're not. That's the main reason we let you get a cell phone, so you can call us in an emergency."  
Rose rolled her eyes and waited for her mother to start her "I know you're grown up, but we worry" speech.

"Sweetie I know you're eighteen and you want your independence, but your father and I worry about you going off on your own even if its just for work. I know about those dreams you've been having…"

"Mom! I've told you they are just that dreams! Nothing else!" Rose vehemently disagreed

This was a tone of voice Jackie was used to because over the years these arguments have been escalating almost to a fever pitch. The best thing Jackie could do now was to agree with her daughter (even though she didn't want to) so she would calm down and get to work.

"You're right dear, I'm sorry. Just remember to call when you get to work," with this Jackie went back into the house.

Rose's eyes were shocked when her mom just decided to go back in the house. _What is wrong, she normally never concedes an argument __this__ fast. I'll find out later_. She got into her car and headed off to work.

"Be safe," Jackie whispered blowing a kiss to her daughter as she left for work.

X X X X

Fortunately the drive to work was uneventful if a bit longer than usual. The policemen, if you could call them that were a bit out of sorts today. _Something must be up with their programming_, this alien technology was giving Rose a migraine. Even though she had grown up with this rose still didn't like it; though the little dogs were cute even if they didn't have any sort of noses. **(A/N: sorry I don't have a lot of information on Barcelone except this because it was mentioned in Parting of the ways. I'm just going to make it up as I go along).**

After parking her car Rose went to the employee entrance and got in line. Just punching in for work was work in itself: first you had to show your i.d., second was the retinal scan, and then finally a voice imprint. This took all of five minutes, but when she had to stand in line it felt like an eternity. When it was her turn Rose made the process go as quickly as she could before being shoved out of the way by the next person in line. The air conditioning nearly took the wind out of her as she walked in the doors **(A/N: climate is hot so the a/c is almost polar)** and had her wishing she'd worn a long sleeved shirt.

"Rose!" a voice called

She quickly turned to see who it was and found her friend Martha waving to her from across the lobby. Smiling Rose went over to share the latest gossip.

"Are you okay Rose? You look tired. Have you been having those dreams again?" Martha asked concerned

"I'm fine and to answer your question…" Rose started to say," Oh dammit! I almost forgot to call my parents!"

Frantically Rose looked for her phone, breathed a sigh of relief when she found it, and called her parents to let them know she got to work just fine with a promise to them that she would call when she was on her way home.

"Rose why do you still live there? You could be living on your own now," Martha said," You know making up your own rules?"

"That's a nice idea Martha, but I just feel like its not my time to leave them yet, you know?"

"If you'd leave that house you'd find a boyfriend much faster or are you still waiting for that guy you've been dreaming about?"

Rose blushed because it was true and figured that Martha just wanted her to have someone to confide in or hold her when she need comforting like her (Martha's) Mickey.

"Shut your trap Martha. I'm fine," Rose scolded Martha gently," Besides its time to get to work. Customers will be coming through that door an any moment."

Martha and Rose went to their separate counters and prepared for a nice long day serving the citizens of Barcelona. While setting up her area Rose couldn't help but daydream about the man who had been on her mind for the past 6 years; a man who had gone through a transformation from friend to hero to lover. His appearance was that of a professor: ruffled brown hair, eyes the color of aged scotch, brown pin-striped suit with sneakers? _What was up with that, well I wonder if I'll ever see him? _ Putting this foolish dream away Rose finished setting up her area.

**A/N: Well here's my second chapter, hope everybody likes. I'd like to give a special thank you to Lostinthoughtantime for getting me started. Yeah I know the doctor isn't in here yet, but he will be soon that I can promise you. DoctorRose 4 ever!**


	3. Chapter 2

dream

_"Rose…Rose" a voice echoed through Rose's mind," Darlin' its time to wake up."_

_A hand brushed against her cheek, she snuggled into the palm and kissed it before opening her eyes._

"_Well, well look who's awake," a familiar voice chuckled in her ear," You just stay right there I'll get you some breakfast."_

_She struggled with the blankets until she could sit up only to see a ruffled brown-haired man go out the door. While she was by herself for the moment Rose took the time to survey her surroundings. Footsteps made their way back to the bedroom and that familiar ruffled head popped from around the corner._

"_Rose?"_

_She squealed in fright, jumping about a good foot in the air._

"_Sorry didn't mean to frighten you," he said as he slowly walked over to the bed, his dressing gown open showing a slightly muscular chest," Are you okay?"_

_He gathered her into his arms and whispered soothing words to her._

_She pressed herself into his strength that was so freely given and decided at that moment she wanted more. Looking up from his chest, Rose lifted her chin to press a kiss to those chiseled lips. Lucky for her he obliged and met her halfway. His tongue invaded her mouth and drove away all her pain and discomfort; it ended all too soon for Rose as she started to pull away._

"_Who are you?" she asked breathlessly_

"_I'm the Doctor, Rose," he answered his voice also husky with passion," I'll see you soon."_

Rose awoke once more with the word "Doctor" on her lips. The image of the bedroom seemed all too real and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Sleep seemed elusive so she went down to the kitchen to make some tea to calm her nerves.

"Heat," she said to the automatic stove after she placed the full teakettle on a burner.

Knowing it would take a bit Rose rummaged around for tea and a mug.

"Rose, sweetheart, what are you doing up at this hour?" her mom asked pulling her dressing gown tight

"Sorry mum did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up dear. Did you have another one of your dreams?"

Rose shook her head in denial and pulled two mugs down from the cupboard.

"I just couldn't sleep mum so I decided to have a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"Sure hun."

The teakettle chose at that moment to steam and whistle; before it could wake her father Rose took it off the burner. She placed the teabags into the mugs and poured the boiling water over them. Rose handed one of these to her mom before sitting across from her at the table.

"Are you sure you're okay dear?"

"I'm fine mum, just a touch of insomnia that's all," Rose said taking a sip of her tea," Not to sound like you, but I'd drink that tea before it gets cold."

Jackie chuckled at this ironic statement and drank her tea. She studied her daughter's face over the rim of her mug and noticed the shadows under her eyes. _She's been having those dreams again, _Jackie thought. _That damn man, if I could even get my hands on him I'll kill him!_

"Mom I think I'll go back to bed," Rose said getting up.

Rose put her mug in the sink, kissed her mom goodnight and went back to bed for a hopefully good night's rest.

Jackie watched Rose go upstairs and felt a surge of sadness; her little girl was being pulled away inch by inch and there was nothing she could do about it. One day she'd look up and her little Rose would be gone. Tears gathered in hter eyes and dripped down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

**A/N: Here's the next update. I know the Doctor isn't really in here yet, but he will be, so far I'm giving glimpses. Remember this is a Sleeping Beauty tale and you can guess who the prince is. Thank you for the review, sorry if I can't remember your name.**


	4. Chapter3

"Pete I don't know what's wrong with Rose. Last night I found her in the kitchen making tea. I asked if there was anything wrong and she denied it."

Sitting down at the table Pete Tyler honestly didn't know what to tell his distraught wife. Anything he'd say might make the situation even worse; instead he covered his wife's hand in a gesture of comfort. Rose came downstairs to find her parents in this same position.

"Mum? Dad? Is there something wrong?" Rose asked starting to get worried when neither of them answered right away

"Sweetheart you know we worry about you especially when we hear you late at night whimpering in your sleep," Jackie said," We'd like you just for today to stay home. We've already talked to your supervisor and he's agreed, take all the time you need to pull yourself back together."

"But mum…"

"It's for your own good dear," Pete said putting an arm around Rose," We just want you to be happy and healthy."

Rose could see there was no point in arguing with them after looking into their eyes.

"Okay I'll stay home if that's what you really want me to do."

Her dad hugged her reassuringly, silently thanking her for her cooperation. Rose smiled back thanking the heavens above that no one noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Right, now that's settled who wants breakfast?"

With those words the tension in the room seemed to vanish. The Tyler family sat down for a so-called normal breakfast.

X X X X

"Hey Jack do you know when my next appointment is?" a voice said from an intercom," Jack are you out there?"

When he still didn't get an answer he decided to check for himself.

"Jack are you alive out here?" he said opening the door.

_Bloody hell where could he have gone now, _ he thought ruffling his brown hair. _Well since he's not here I might as well check my appointment book. _Lucky for him the book was open and he found that he was free for the next couple of hours. _I can have a nap at least, _ then he went back to his office, sat in his chair, leaned back propping his feet on the desk, and went to sleep.

_Lips were pressing urgent kisses on his mouth and since he couldn't help being curious he opened his eyes as he pulled away. He saw a touseled head of blond hair resting on his chest. Apparently she was asleep and didn't realize what she had been doing. But the word on her lips when she sighed was Doctor…Doctor_

"Doctor, Doctor wake up your 2:30pm is here," Jack said shaking his shoulder," What kind of dream was that? I came in here and you were groaning in your sleep. Must have been a good dream."

With that Jack left so the Doctor could put himself back together.

**A/N: Yep here he is, a psychiatrist on the planet Barcelona. How do you like that? I'm putting his geek chic to the test. Hmmmm those smexy specs drools oh sorry getting off topic having Doctor (David Tennant) withdrawal. Please review if you can.**


	5. Chapter 4

_I wonder where these dreams are coming from and do they mean something, _Rose wondered while flipping through the TV channels. The thought was just bothering the hell out of her. _There is absolutely nothing on television, well I might as well watch this, _Rose thought settling on a soap opera.

"Sweetheart would you like a cup of tea?" her mom asked popping her head around the corner," Rose…Rose did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you mom," Rose said yawning," Sure I'd like a cup, thanks."

_Boy this show is boooring no wonder I feel like taking a nap. _Rose stretched her arms over her head hoping to get rid of some of this lethargy. She silently hoped her mom would hurry up with that tea before she fell asleep.

"Rose here's your tea. It's a little something I picked up at the bazaar, the herbs in it are supposed to perk you up," Jackie said handing Rose the steaming cup," I know it doesn't smell good, but I sweetened it with a dollop of honey just the way you like it."

She waited for Rose to take a sip before leaving her to the soap opera she was watching. _This smells like shit, but at least it doesn't taste that bad, _Rose thought as she sipped on her mug of tea. Unfortunately the tea also relaxed Rose enough that she fell asleep shortly after she finished it.

_Boy I could get lost in a place like this, Rose thought wandering around a huge room. Books were in shelves to the ceiling (A/N: shades of the inside of the Tardis) and there was a fireplace built directly into the wall. Who lives like this, she wondered._

"_Rose…Rose where are you darlin'?"_

_That voice again, but where was it coming from; she couldn't see anyone, but this voice seemed to come from nowhere._

"_Rose luv where'd you get to? Oh I get it playing a little hide 'n' seek are we?" the voice chuckled, "Let's see if I can find where you're hiding and maybe you'll get a reward if I can't find you."_

_The reward Rose thought of involved him, some massage oil, and a few scarves; this made Rose turn crimson with embarrassment. Well maybe I'll let him find me, Rose thought. As an afterthought Rose unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it, then quickly left the room. I'll just leave a trail for him to follow and if he takes the hint he'll find a surprise at the end. She quickly scattered the rest of her clothing around his home and patiently waited for him to arrive._

"_Well what do I have here, a blouse? Maybe if I follow this I'll find something that I've been looking for."_

_He quickly picked up the trail and found that it led right to his bedroom. Preparing himself for what he hoped was a naked Rose waiting for him he checked himself out in the mirror and started humming to himself._

_I didn't think he would get here so fast, he must be __really__ motivated, Rose thought and she pulled the sheets up artfully displaying herself to her full advantage. There wasn't even a knock, he just walked right in; his eyes took in every square inch of her. His hair looked like he'd run his fingers through it several times and his suit looked like he'd slept in it._

_Those amber eyes of his glowed with desire and Rose knew she felt the same way._

"_Hello handsome what took you so long?" she asked trying her best to sound sexy_

_He looks uncomfortable she thought looking at him. Maybe I should give him a hand, he keeps tugging at his collar._

"_Can I help you with that Doctor?" she asked getting up_

_She could see him visibly swallow when she got up sweeping the sheet around her like a cape. He shook his head in denial and proceeded to take his tie off. His jacket was the next to go and before she could help with the shirt he pounced._

"Rose wake up its time for dinner!" her father shouted from the kitchen

Rose shook herself awake and realized with disappointment that she was still home and not with her phantom lover.

"I'm coming, "she called.

_That was weird the last thing I remember doing is drinking that tea mum gave me and I must have zonked out on the couch watching that soap on television._

X X X X

"Doctor I'm leaving for the night. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Jack. I'm leaving soon anyways," he said waving Jack off.

The Doctor watched Jack's retreating figure disappear into the night. _Maybe now I can catch up on some paperwork,_ he thought sitting at his desk. He tried to start his work, but kept getting distracted by that dream he had yesterday. Giving up he turned off all the lights, locked up, and went home. _Well at least I can have a nice walk to clear my mind_ he pondered; soon he came up to a mansion (A/N: doesn't take much to be rich on Barcelona) and unlocked the doors.

"Home sweet home."

**A/N: well here's another dream sequence and we get to see more of the Doctor well at least of where he lives. I promise there'll be more descriptions in later chapters. He likes to play games doesn't he? Hope everyone likes and reviews. A special shout out to Brightfire15 whose story Bad Dreams was wonderful ! ******


	6. Chapter 5

_This is exactly what I needed, _the Doctor thought as he walked to the mall on his lunch break. _Something to take my mind off those weird dreams I've been having._ Especially the one that had come up on him out of the blue yesterday; _imagine me playing hide 'n' seek with a woman who can't seem to keep her clothes on!_ He chuckled to himself as he opened the door to the mall and prepared himself for the blast of artic air that was the air conditioning.

X X X X

"Come on Rose, let's go shopping," Martha said dragging Rose into the mall," We can use our employee discount, come on pleeeease."

Martha turned the puppy dog eyes on Rose, who crumpled at the drop of a hat.

"Alright Martha lets go. I know you want to check out the lingerie."

Her friend's blush proved the suspicion to be true, Rose didn't have to say anymore on the subject. A burst of laughter escaped from Rose's lips at the look on Martha's face.

"That's enough Rose. It's not that funny," Martha started to get frustrated," Maybe we'll find something for you to wear for your dream man."

This just made Rose blush and start to giggle. She and Martha then made their way over to the lingerie department. Not quite looking where she was going Rose bumped into a person browsing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled under her breath not quite sure if the gentleman heard her or not.

"It's okay sweetheart," the voice said.

Rose turned around to see a familiar figure in a brown dress coat walk in the opposite direction. _Could that be the man from my dreams, _before she could follow Martha grabbed her arm and steered her back towards the lingerie.

"Come on lazy. Lets get moving I've got a date with Mickey tonight and I have got plans for this stuff."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Rose said reluctantly following.

X X X X

_That girl seemed familiar I wonder who she is._ He dismissed the thought and went back to browsing. Looking up at the clock the Doctor found that he had about a half hour left on his break. _I think I'll pick something up for a snack between my afternoon appointments, I believe I'll need it._ A woman's giggle brought him out of his musings.

Curiosity got the better of him so he followed the laughter. It led him directly to the women's lingerie department, a place he swore to himself he'd never go. But something drew him there and he hid between the racks to see what was going on.

X X X X

"C'mon Rose this would be perfect for you," Martha said holding up a black peignoir set," I'll get a set too if that makes you feel better."  
"Martha who would I wear this for? Seriously."

"Maybe that mystery man of yours will come out of the woodworks and show up on your doorstep," Martha said laughing," In that get up of his. That brown pin-stripe suit and sneakers that he sometimes wears a brown jacket over the top."

"Maybe he will and I think that "get up" as you call it looks sexy on him especially when he puts those glasses on," Rose said waving a hand in front of her," I think I'll get the red and black just to spite you."

A gasp startled them out of their merriment and they turned to see a brown haired gentleman rush away.

"Who was that?" Martha asked

"I dunno, wait I think I bumped into him earlier," Rose said," He also seemed familiar."

"Could he be your mystery man? I mean he was wearing the outfit you've described to me thousands of times."

Martha trailed off when the shock and realization of who that person was struck her friend's face.

"Lets take these and check out," Martha tugged on Rose's arm," I think you need a cup of tea."

Rose was too shocked to struggle so she let Martha drag her to the register. She paid for her items and followed her friend out of the store. _I can't believe it he's real, I thought he was just a figment of my imagination; ooh and that voice._

_X X X X_

_That was her, I can't believe it,_ the Doctor was shaking his head to clear it.

"I think I'd better head back to the office before I do something I'll regret."

He ran out of the mall and hurried back to his office building. At least the stone outside kept the inside cool in this heat or there'd be no living on this god-forsaken planet. Stepping into the elevator the Doctor took a few deep breaths to calm down. _Geez this is taking forever,_ he started pacing the width of the elevator. Before he knew it the elevator reached his floor and he exited quickly.

Striding into the office he made a beeline for his door. He was about to open it when he heard strange noises coming from within. _I should have known._

"Jack you'd better get some clothes on and your newest lovelie better put hers on too. Because I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not," the Doctor threatened.

"All right, all right. We'll be out in a minute," Jack shouted through the door. The rest of what Jack said was muffled.

The Doctor silently counted to ten and was going to open the door when a disheveled young woman came out followed by a guilty looking Jack.

"Jack can I talk to you. In private."

"Sure," Jack said meekly following his boss into the inner office.

The Doctor looked calm, but inside he was boiling with anger. He uncorked his anger and let it fly at poor unsuspecting Jack. But it anyone was eavesdropping they wouldn't have heard yelling, a low voice was heard to be admonishing the hang dog young man.

"Are we understood? No more trysts in my office while I'm on break, right?"

"Yes Doctor. Now you've got 15 min left before your next appointment, would you like a cup of tea, sir?"

"Thank you Jack that would be nice."

After Jack left the Doctor sat down and took a deep breath. _This is going to be a looong day._

**A/N: I know this is longer than my other chapters, but I couldn't resist giving the Doctor some face time. Yeah I even threw Jack in there for some flash. I had to add the one part w/the Doctor playing spy in the lingerie department. Well now they both know the other exists. Lets see what happens.**


	7. Chapter 6

_I can't believe I bought this. What has Martha gotten me into now, _Rose giggled to herself as she looked at her recent purchases. _I'll never wear these, _she thought putting them into her dresser drawer.

"Rose dear there's mail for you!" her mom's voice carried up the stairs

_I wonder what I could have gotten; probably a bill if my guess is right._ She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where her mom was. Her mum looked upset and Rose couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Mum what's wrong?" she asked sitting across from her

"It's nothing dear. You got an invite to that party uptown," Jackie handed over a cream coloured envelope," Here's the bad news, the party is tonite."  
"Mum how many times have I told you not to read my mail?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows while opening her invite

While her mom tried to come up with a reasonable answer Rose looked over the invitation. _Hmmm a masquerade, I wonder what I could wear. _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the phone ring.

"I'll get it Rose," Jackie jumped up to get it.

Rose faintly heard her mum talking to someone and just let her mind wander. _What am I going to wear? Maybe I should wear that princess costume I wore for Halloween._

"Rose… Rose Martha's on the phone. She'd like to talk to you," Jackie held out the phone.

Rose took it and her mom left the room to have some privacy.

"Martha what's up?"

"Did you get an invite to that party uptown?"

"Yeah so what of it?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go together, you know carpool that way your parents won't be worried about you going alone."

"Let me ask. Hey mom can I go to this party if I go with Martha?" Rose called

"Sure sweetie, but _only_ if you go with her and return at a reasonable hour."

"Thanks mum. Martha she said I could go. Now that's all figured out, what are you going to wear?"

This discussion continued for a few more minutes; most of it consisted of clothing and possible gentlemen for escorts. Rose hung up the phone and went up to her room to prepare for the night's festivities.

X X X X

3 hours later

Rose was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up and hair when the door bell rang downstairs.

"Mum could you get that? It's probably Martha," Rose called downstairs, "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"No problem hun, you take as long as you need."

_I can't believe it, mum and dad are really letting me go to a party. _With an excited squeal Rose ran downstairs to meet her friend.

"Rose you look wonderful," Martha said admiring Rose's costume," What are you dressed up as?"

"Can't you tell, I'm a princess."

"Well lets see if we can find you a prince charming tonight," Martha said with a smirk on her face," Mickey has agreed to be our escort for this evening."  
"Why would he agree to that?" Rose thought for a moment," Wait didn't you two have plans for tonight?"

"Yep and _this_ was the plan. We just added you to the mix."

"But isn't three a crowd. I don't want to cramp your style Martha."

"Don't worry you won't."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, now don't say another word or we'll be late."  
Rose mimed locking her lips with a key and threw it away. Martha smiled, grabbed her hand and dragged Rose outside to the most awe-struck sight she would never see again.

"Martha where did you get the money to afford this?" Rose's eyes ran over the car Martha had hired for the evening

"Simple I make more moola than you," Martha said with a straight face than burst out laughing," Kidding I've just been hoarding my change until I could afford it."

"I hate to tell you this Martha, but we both make the same amount at the mall," Rose replied back with a smile on her face," Well lets get a move on shall we?"

Rose gestured to Martha who got in the car beside Mickey and she settled herself into the backseat. The car pulled away from the curb and they were finally on their way. She watched the scenery whip by the open windows; unfortunately this made her nauseous so she focused on the sky instead. _Wow I never knew the sky was so rich in colour and life,_ Rose thought. _I wish I could just pluck those stars out of the sky and drape myself with them._

She sighed and returned to reality which was listening to Mickey and Martha canoodle on the other side of the limo. _Oh I think I'm going to be ill_, Rose rolled her eyes and went to look back out the window. Shortly they arrived at the building and Rose thanked her lucky stars that the trip was over.

"Well look at the two lovely ladies I get to be seen with tonite," Mickey said offering his arms to Rose and Martha," Every guy in there is going to be so jealous."

"You are such a goofball," Martha said nudging him," Let's go."

They carefully climbed the stairs and went into the building.

"Wow," Martha, Mickey, and Rose breathed as they took in their surroundings.

"They really went all out this year," Martha said, "Oh Rose I forgot you haven't been here before. Every year they try to outdo the year before with their theme. Apparently this year its Earth's Grimms fairy tales."

_Well at least I dressed right for tonight,_ Rose thought looking around. _Maybe I'll find my prince tonite._

X X X X

"Jack why'd you drag me here?"

"I thought you needed a night to have some fun. You know what fun is don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Jack looked the Doctor up and down assessing his attire. Of course he just wore his usual suit to which he added a mask. The look Jack gave him basically said "you need help".

"Now go, have fun. Find a girl and dance," Jack said walking away," Maybe you'll find that girl you've been looking for."

With that Jack left the Doctor to his own devices. He was just people watching when he spotted her, the girl of his dreams dressed as a princess. _If I could be her prince than maybe just maybe I can make those dreams I've been having a reality._

The song from the Earth's animated Sleeping Beauty was being played by the band and the Doctor saw his chance. He walked over to where Rose was standing, watching her friends dancing. The look on her face was pure wistfulness, so he decided to take the chance.

"My lady may I have this dance?" he said tapping her on the shoulder

X X X X

Rose jumped a bit when a tap on her shoulder made her turn around. She turned to see a tall brown-haired gentleman in a black mask looking expectedly at her, holding out his hand in invitation.

"Why thank you good sir, I'd love to," she responded taking his hand.

She allowed him to lead her out on the floor and Rose looked over to see Martha giving her a thumbs up. _His touch seems familiar_ Rose thought looking up at him from beneath her lashes. _I feel like I've known him all my life_ she thought moving closer to him.

X X X X

_I can't believe it I 'm holding her in my arms __and__ she's moving in closer; maybe she wants me to kiss her! _The Doctor's brain was going into overdrive. He decided to give it a go and went to make his move.

X X X X

Rose glanced up and saw her gentleman leaning in close. _Maybe he wants to kiss me,_ she thought excitedly, _one little kiss couldn't hurt._ She leaned in, but before their lips touched someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Rose it's time to go. Remember I told your mum I'd get you home at reasonable hour," Martha said," Otherwise if you're busy I could tell her…"

"Its fine Martha," Rose said cutting her off, "You know mum would have a coronary if I was late."

She turned back towards her partner and started to apologize. Before she could he stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, its okay no need to apologize," he said softly," I'll be seeing you again milady. That I can promise you."

He raised her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it and walked away melting back into the crowd.

"Let's get a move on Rose."

"Sure."

**A/N: Here's my next update. My next few chapters may be a little bit longer than my other ones. Sorry my plot bunny got the best of me couldn't help myself. Here it is the two have finally met, danced together (the Doctor has some nice moves) and almost kissed. Their kiss will come soon enough, please read and review any new ideas are welcome. ******


	8. Chapter 7

The ride back home was uneventful and too quick for Rose. She wanted more time to recall her dance with that mysterious gentleman.

"Rose…Rose are you awake over there?" Martha's voice came through the fog

Rose shook herself, looked out the window noticing she was back at home. _I wish this night would never end, _she thought wistfully, _now I'll never see him again or then again maybe I'll dream about him. _She opened the door and said goodbye to Martha and Mickey. Her mother had the door open before Rose could even reach the steps. _Just as I thought she waited up for me as if she thought I'd broken curfew._

"So how was the party?" her mom asked

"It was okay mum same old same old."

"I don't believe that for one minute Miss Tyler," her mum said her voice taking on that tone Rose only knew too well," Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are sparkling. You met a bloke didn't ya?"

Rose ignored her and went up to her room. _Boy am I ever tired, all I want to do is take this dress off, take a quick shower, and sleep all night, _she thought yawning. Closing her bedroom door Rose went about her absolutions and then snuggled under her cozy quilt, soon enough she was sound asleep.

X X X X

Sunlight streamed through the window in Rose's room, she groaned in disgust at the intrusion and covered her face with her quilt.

"Rose don't lay about all day!" her mom's voice shouted," It's almost noon and I have errands to run I'd thought you'd like to come along."  
_Ugh I don't wanna get up, but I might as well._ Rose got herself out of bed and staggered downt he steps. She followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen and plopped down into a chair at the table.

"Coffee hun?" her mom asked

Rose only nodded because she was never quite "human" until she had some coffee in her system. Her mom set a mug in front of her and patiently waited until she took a sip.

"Would you like to go with me today? I've got a few errands to run and with your dad at work I didn't think you'd want to be stuck all alone in this empty house."

"Sure mum. Just let me throw some clothes on," Rose said leaving the table with her mug," I'll be back in half a tic."

She ran upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. _That coffee gave me some energy, but it won't last long, _she thought on her way down. Her mom already had her coat on and was patiently waiting for Rose to come down.

"It took you long enough," Jackie said," Put your mug in the sink, grab your jacket, and we'll get going."

"Sorry mum I couldn't find my shoes," Rose said slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

Lucky for Rose her mom let the matter drop and ushered her out of the house. Turning around Rose locked the door to the house and made sure she had her keys. She was walking to the car when the unthinkable happened; a car jumped the curb and came hurtling towards Rose. Her mom started shouting at her to get out of the way, but with the windows closed Rose couldn't hear Jackie's warning. Rose looked up one second too late and her body hit the windshield; the car's speed had slowed down significantly so she was just rolled onto the car, but her head hit the concrete when she rolled off the hood.

"Rose, Rose c'mon sweetie wake up," Jackie said wailing," Don't just stand there someone call an ambulance, a medic or something please!"

Someone in the crowd had the foresight to call the emergency services and the ambulance was there in a matter of moments. They put Rose onto a gurney and with a grieving Jackie at her side carefully put their precious cargo into the back of the vehicle.

"Mrs. Tyler can you tell us what your daughter's name is? Mrs. Tyler can you understand me?" one of the paramedics asked her

Jackie calmed down enough to answer "Rose her name's Rose. Is she going to be alright?"

"We won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital Mrs. Tyler, but all I can tell right now is that she has a nasty bump on her head," the paramedic said trying to calm the hysterical woman.

They got to the hospital in record time and Rose was quickly admitted. Jackie was told to wait in the lounge while the doctors took care of Rose. While waiting Jackie made two phone calls, one to her husband and one to Rose's friend Martha; she placed the first call to her husband at work.

"Hello may I speak to Peter Tyler please, its an emergency," Jackie told the receptionist.

She only had to wait a few minutes before her husband came on the line.

"Jacks what's wrong? Did something happen to Rose?"

"Pete, Rose was hit," Jackie couldn't finish she started crying again and calmed herself down to tell him the rest," A car hit our Rose. We're at the hospital, there's no news yet."

"I'll be there as soon as I can sweetheart okay. Stay strong. Our Rose is stubborn she'll be fine."

After saying their goodbyes Jackie hung up and prepared to make the next phone call. She knew Martha was working so she called the mall.

"Hello may I speak to Martha Jones please?" she asked surprisingly calm." It's an emergency."

The operator put her through to Martha's station and shortly Martha picked up.

"Martha Jones what can I help you with?" she asked," Jackie er Mrs. Tyler what can I help you with, the operator said it was an emergency."

"Martha, Rose has been in an accident."  
"Oh my gosh what happened?"

"She was walking to the car when another one jumped the curb and hit her. Didn't see it until it was too late," Jackie broke down again.

"I'll be right there. I'm sure my boss will give me time off. See you soon," Martha hung up the phone.

_There my duty is done I've notified everyone,_ Jackie thought counting the items off her list. She left the pay phone and went back to the waiting area. _I hope I'll get some news soon._

X X X X

"Jacks, Jacks," Pete called when he got to the hospital, he went to the waiting room and found her with her head buried in her hands, "Any news yet honey?"

"Not yet," Jackie said looking up her eyes red-rimmed and puffy," I thought we did such a good job protecting her. Now the visions have come true…"

She broke down again and this is how Martha found them.

"How is she?" Martha asked Pete

"Nothing yet Martha. I just got here myself," he said," Why don't you sit down while we wait."

Martha sat down next to the grieving parents and tried to patiently wait for the doctor. _This is taking too long, what is happening in there? _She started to pace getting frustrated with the wait; when she made her next circuit the doctor came out.

"Mr and Mrs. Tyler," the doctor said addressing the girl's parents," I'm Doctor Garett and I have some good news and bad news for you."

"First what's the good news?" Pete asked, the calmer of the two

"The good news is that your daughter's injuries are not life threatening, but…"

"But what? You said there was bad news what is it?" Jackie asked frantically

"The bad news is that bump on your daughter's head has caused her to go into a coma, but otherwise she's perfectly healthy," Doctor Garett said.

"Does this mean we can take her home?" Pete asked

"Yes, but make sure she gets fluids until she wakes up," Doctor Garett replied," I'll get those release forms for you."

The doctor left so the family could discuss arrangements for their daughter.

"I'm glad she'll be okay, but will she ever wake up?" Martha asked

"I don't know dear, but when we get her home and settled it might help if you visited often. Maybe a friendly voice will help bring her out of this," Jackie said patting her hand, " Thank you for being here Martha."

"Your welcome Mrs. Tyler."

Martha left the hospital and just went home; no one expected her back at work. _Why did __this__ have to happen to Rose she just found her dream man. Wait I think I know him from somewhere. _She grabbed her phonebook and looked for his number. _If anyone could bring Rose out of this __he__ could!_

**A/N: Yep that vision Jackie had came true and Rose is unconscious, a coma to be precise (I know normally you don't come home when you're in a coma, but this is a sleeping beauty fic and I want her to wake up at home). Will the Doctor save her from this state? Can he get there in time? Sorry rambling, enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to update soon its all on paper I just need to type it.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the late update been busy with schoolwork, it's all written just need to put it to the computer I appreciate those of you who have stayed with me this far any way on with the story.

Chapter 8

His dreams were filled with a beautiful blond-haired woman and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The office was unusually quiet when he got back from his break. For once Jack was seated at his desk, but his expression was anything but cheerful.

"Hangover Jack?" the Doctor asked reaching for his messages

"No, sorry to disappoint you. I just heard some disturbing news," Jack said," There's been an accident. A hit and run."

"Was anyone hurt?'

"Sadly yes. A young woman," Jack said," She was coming out of her house when a car jumped a curb and hit her. Luckily the car's speed was reduced, but they say she's in a coma. The Tyler family is offering a reward to anyone who can wake her up."

"Really? This would interest me why," the Doctor asked absently reading his messages.

"Well I was planning on going over there after work to try to see if I was her prince charming," Jack said," The papers have dubbed her 'Sleeping Beauty'"

"That's interesting," the Doctor said walking into his office.

He sat in his chair and looked through his phone messages finding nothing out of the ordinary. Getting back up he looked in his file cabinet for the notes he'd need for today's patients when Jack's voice came across the intercom.

"Doctor there's a phone call for you on line one."

"Who is it?"

"She didn't say, but she sounded pretty frantic. Thinks you know her friend, that girl who's in the paper…"

"Put her through," the Doctor said cutting him off.

"Hello are you the Doctor?" a frightened female voice came on the line," I really need your help."

"Slow down take it easy," he said in a calming tone," Yes, I'm the Doctor and who might you be?"

"I'm Martha Jones Doctor. My friend Rose is the girl who was in that accident."

"Okay Martha what can I do to help?" he asked

"Do you have any strange dreams?"

Sometimes why do you ask?"

"This is going to take a while it's a long story," Martha said.

"Wait a second," the Doctor said. He pressed the intercom button "Jack cancel all my appointments for today and go home early if you want."

"You sure about that sir?"

"Positive."

"Well then after I make these calls I'm headed out. On my way I'll stop by the Tyler's."

"Sure have fun."

"Sorry about that Martha, now you were saying," he sat back to hear the whole story.

X X X X

"Rose sweetie it's your mom. I just wanted to let you know we all love you and hope you wake up soon," Jackie said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She sat back down in the chair beside Rose's bed, staring at her hoping that this would wake her up. Rose looked so peaceful like she would wake up at any moment, jump up and say 'just kidding mom'. A noise made Jackie look up to see Pete in the doorway holding a steaming mug.

"Thought you could use a cup of tea and a little bit of a break. You look tired I'll take the next watch."

He helped her up and gently steered her towards the living room. Pete sat her down in an overstuffed chair and made sure she was comfortable before leaving. _I hope someone brings our little girl out of it soon,_ Pete thought walking back to Rose's room to take the next shift. Sitting in the chair by her bed Pete willed Rose to say something, anything. _She's been so quiet since we brought her home, not that I expect anything_; a sound brought Pete out of his musings.

"Doctor…..Doctor," Rose moaned.

Pete jumped to his feet to tell Jackie when Rose suddenly went quiet again. He was already halfway to the door as silence met his ears once again. _Jackie should still know that our Rose is still fighting to stay with us and who was this Doctor she kept calling for?_ His legs couldn't carry him fast enough and he reached the living room in record time. Not to his surprise Jackie was sound asleep where he left her; _well the news could wait and she's been exhausted with sitting up with Rose all night long_.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and covered her with a light blanket. The sound of a knock at the front door had him rushing from the room; _maybe it's someone else who can claim to wake Rose_. If Pete could count how many gentlemen came through that door lately he could bet that not one of them could wake his daughter. He knew only one man could wake her and so far he has not walked through that door. _Please let this be him_, Pete prayed opening the door.

"Hello sir my name is Jack…"

"Yes, yes I know please come in."

Pete ushered the young man into the house and closed the door after him.

"Would you like some refreshments before you ah…"

"No thank you sir. If you'll just show me the way to the young lady's room."

His attempts to get the young man to wait not working begrudgingly Pete took Jack to his daughter's room. She looked as she always did, youthful and ethereal in her unnatural sleep. As usual he had to nudge Jack into the room as well as the numerous other gents who came through that door.

"She looks so beautiful," Jack breathed.

"Yes that she is. Our pride and joy, our Rose," Pete said, "Lost for now in darkness, maybe you can shed some light onto her."

"I'll try."

_That's what they all say_, Pete thought watching Jack sit on the chair near Rose's bed. He took a deep breath as Jack like so many others before bent forward and placed a kiss on her lips. The two waited for some sign of life, but like always she stayed the same.

"I'm sorry sir," Jack apologized when he saw his kiss had no effect on her.

Pete just shook his head and led the young man downstairs to the front door. He shook Jack's hand thanking him for his troubles and sent him on his way. Closing the door Pete could only think to himself _will he ever come to save my only child?_

A/N: Well here it is will he ever come to break the spell of eternal sleep? If Jack couldn't even get her to wake up will the Doctor be able to? We'll find out soon, please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Well that explains quite a bit", the Doctor muttered swiveling in his chair.

He had hung up the phone after a very disturbing conversation with Martha. The information was all jumbled in his head, _what could this mean_ he wondered. Turning in his chair he stared out his window lost in thought. A knock came at the door, but he didn't seem to hear it. A second one followed and he still didn't move.

"Doctor are you still in here?" Jack's head popped around the corner

"Jack I thought I told you to go home," the Doctor replied.

"You did, but I thought I'd come back to check on you since I cancelled all your appointments."

"That was nice of you and how did it go at the Tyler's?" the Doctor asked already knowing the answer because if Jack had succeeded where the rest failed he would have been bragging about it.

"Not good she's still the same. Maybe you should give it a try," Jack said double checking the windows around the office.

"Maybe I will Jack," the Doctor murmured," Maybe I will."

X X X X

"Any change dear?" Pete asked Jackie later that day

"No sorry, that young man that I saw leaving didn't help huh?" Jackie asked

"Sorry Jacks. It was the same as all the rest; she just stayed asleep as always."

The doorbell rang downstairs and Pete excused himself to answer it. He found Martha on the doorstep and ushered her in.

"Hello Martha, how are you today?"

"A little worried about Rose. How is she by the way?"

"No change."

He took her up to Rose's room and after Martha exchanged greetings with Mrs. Tyler, Jackie went downstairs. Martha took Jackie's seat and talked to Rose as if she would answer back. She hoped that the sound of her voice might bring Rose back to the land of the living.

"Oh and Rose I found that mystery guy of yours," Martha said," If he looks as good as he sounds, Rose I may just have to give you a run for your money."

Martha laughed at her little joke knowing full well nothing on this planet could separate her from Mickey. _If only Rose's mystery man would come by and bring her out of this_. Her phone trilled in her purse and she reached to answer it. She looked down at her phone and saw it was Mickey. Sighing Martha picked up.

"Hey Mickey."

"Hey yourself. How would you like to go out tonight, you know take your mind off the whole Rose situation? I know she's your friend and all, but she wouldn't want you to waste your days away waiting for something that might not happen."

"Your right Micks. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe dinner, a movie, and maybe some dessert afterwards."

The suggestive tone of voice made Martha giggle to herself. _Well Rose __would__ want me to have fun, I'll do this for Rose_, Martha promised herself. She told Mickey she'd meet him later.

"Bye Rose. I'll give you all the details when I stop by tomorrow," she told her friend.

Martha went downstairs and said her farewells to the Tylers. _I hope the gentleman I talked to earlier will make an appearance soon; I don't think her parents can take much more_. She jumped in her car and made her way home.

X X X X

"It was nice of Martha to come and visit," Jackie said to Pete," I had hoped one of these young men might bring her around."

"So did I Jacks, so did I," Pete replied placing a hand on hers in comfort," Now lets finish our dinner. We each have a long night ahead of us. I'll take the first shift tonite if that's alright with you."

Jackie nodded and quickly finished her dinner. Leaving Pete to clean up she checked on Rose, placed a kiss on her forehead, and went to bed. She knew Pete would wake her when it was her turn to sit with Rose.

X X X X

"Doctor I think it's time for you to go home. It's not going to help this girl out if you make yourself ill."

Jack had to pry him out of his chair; _he's been like this since he got that weird phone call earlier_. The Doctor stumbled like a drunk and had to grab Jack's arm for balance.

"Sorry got up too fast," the Doctor apologized," I guess I've been sitting there all day."

"No problem Doctor. Let me lock up tonight if you'll just wait and I'll take you home."

"There's no reason to—"

"I just want to make sure you get home. If I know you, you'll fall asleep standing up. What you need is a good night's rest."

After Jack finished lecturing him, he took the Doctor home where he deposited him into the capable hands of the Doctor's housekeeper.

"Make sure he goes to bed and stays there," Jack told the housekeeper," Lock his door if you have to."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Don't worry I'll make sure the master stays in bed," the housekeeper promised.

When Jack saw that his boss was taken care of he headed for home. He hoped he would get a decent night's sleep, but unfortunately a restful night was not in the cards for the Doctor.

The Doctor reached his bedroom with help from his housekeeper and dismissed her when he proved that he would go straight to bed. He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and slid into bed. The satin sheets (A/N: I know it sounds girly, but I thought he'd like a little luxury besides he'll make use of it later and it's cooler) cooled his overheated body and he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

_*"Doctor wake up Doctor," a voice called to him urging him to wake up._

_He opened his eyes to find that the same blond-haired girl he danced with lying beside him in bed. Her hands stroked his chest making his temperature rise. The girl's touch was tentative as if she didn't quite know if he liked it or not. Deciding to give her a hand he took hers and __showed__ her what he liked. This brought newfound light to her eyes and gave her the confidence to try some of her own moves._

_Without warning she stopped and looked at him with alarm. Her figure started to fade and he reached out to grab her. Before she disappeared completely she spoke._

"_Doctor I need your help. Only __you__ can bring me back from where I am," she said._

"_What is your name? How can I help you, what do I do?" he asked frantic for any information that might help him_

"_My name is Rose Tyler and you __must__ give me…"_

"_Give you what…What?!"_

"_A kiss," she said fading away.*_

He jolted awake sweat soaked and panting. _Oh boy __that__ was a weird dream_, he thought laying back down. _I think I need to pay a visit to the Tyler family tomorrow, but for now I need some sleep_.

A/.N: She's still out, but her subconscious is somehow reaching the Doctor while he sleeps. Please read and review.


End file.
